


You Hate Salmon

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Izzy is the only supporting family member, Jace is a homophobic dick in this fic, M/M, Mention of Magnus’ parents whom are good people, because I really hated him at the beginning of the series, i was watching old episode clips before I wrote this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: On his eighteenth birthday, Alec finally realizes he doesn’t care.





	You Hate Salmon

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️: THERE IS ONE HOMOPHOBIC SLUR, BE PREPARED.

They were sitting around the dinner table, it was Alec’s birthday and his mother had made his favorite. Well what she thinks is his favorite, it was grilled salmon. In fact he absolutely hate its, its also Jaces favorite, the golden boy. It made him realize just how little his family knew nothing about him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother who was glaring at him. “I’m sorry mother, what did you say?”

“Jesus Alec, where did you space out to this time. Whatever it doesn’t matter. So where are you in your class rankings, are you number one yet?”

It took all Alecs power not to roll his eyes, “no mother I’m not, still number two.” She scoffed, of course she wasn’t satisfied, most parents would kill to have a their child that high up but no not Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

“So is that one boy still ahead of you?” She asked.

“Yes mother.”

“What’s his name again?”

“Magnus Bane mother.” Alec was preparing himself for the disappointing words, he gripped the table hard to keep himself from punching the table.

“That glittery fag. Probably sucked a few dicks to get there.” Alec heard Jace throw out. Alec gritted his teeth and looked at his sister, Izzy was the only one to know the truth and just by looking at her calmed him down, a little.

But what his mother said next is what really threw him over the edge. “Oh, he’s one of those. The world will be better if we just rid it of them. Man should lay with woman not with other man. Its disgusting.”

Alec slammed his fist down, “ENOUGH,” knocking his plate of food and glass on the floor shattering it into tiny pieces. Alec looked at it and couldn’t help but see the similarities between it and his heart. That’s how his parents felt about him, he knew his parents didn’t love him like they loved Izzy, Jace and Max, they only saw him as a pawn to make the Lightwood name better. And before he didn’t have a problem with it, he was happy to take the brunt so his siblings could go on to do what they wanted. But after hearing that language coming from his brother and best friend and how his mother, it killed him just a little bit more inside.

Its when he decide no more. He doesn’t care if his parents decide to disown him, he wasn’t going to live for someone who hated his very being. He was done being afraid because now he knew what was going to happen. He loved Magnus and he was done hiding in the closet and he was done listening to the people who were supposed to love him no matter what talk that way about him.

“Alexander.” His father yelled.

But Alec didn’t let him finish, “no father, I’m done with this shit. Guess what mother?” He glared at her but didn’t let her get a word in, “I’m one of those people, I’m gay and I love dick but most importantly,” he looked at Jace, “I love Magnus’ glittery dick which I have no problem sucking.” He looked at his sister and she was smiling from ear to ear, he looked at Jace who looked like he was ready to blow a gasket, he was gripping his fork hard.  He looked over to his mother and father, their faces were riddled with disgust. He smiled, “now if you excuse me, I’m going to spend my birthday with someone who actually loves me.”

He walked out of the dining room giving Max and Izzy a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the house. He removed his tied and unbuttoned the first few buttons and then took off running towards his boyfriends house. He knocked on the door and Magnus answered wearing sweatpants and one of Alecs sweaters. He was also wearing his glasses instead of his contacts, Alec loved this look on him. When Magnus smiled at him, he knew he made the right decision. “Alexander.”

“Hey Mags.” He leaned in to kiss him, when they broke apart Alec placed his forehead on Magnus’.

“Alexander is everything ok, I thought you were having your birthday dinner with you family tonight?”

“I was but it turned into a disaster, can I come in?”

“Of course,” Magnus moved aside to let him in and led him to the living room where a fire was going and Magnus’ books were spread everywhere. “Can I get you anything?”

Alec just shook his head, “Ok Alexander, your scaring me, you look awful.” Alec looked at his boyfriend and he couldn’t hold it in and started sobbing. Magnus pulled him into his side and just held him while rubbing his side, when he calmed down Alec told him everything that had happened in the last hour and all Magnus could do was listen. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry, how do you feel after all that.”

Alec looked at him and smiled, “I feel like a giant weight has been lifted, like I’m finally free to be what and who I want. But I’m a little terrified because I’m pretty sure they’re going to kick me out and I’m not going to have a place to go.”

“First, I’m so proud of you and second, you can stay here. My parents love you, their not going to let you be homeless. Then from there we’ll figure it out as we go along. The one thing we know for sure is that you love me and I love you.”

Alec smashed their lips together, “I do love you so much.” Before Magnus could say anything else Alecs stomach rumbled and they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

“Sounds like you didn’t get to eat, how about you and I go to Takis and get that bacon cheeseburger you love so much?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’m going to change real quick and Ill be right back.” He gave Magnus one last kiss and went to his room to change into some clothes that Alec had always kept there. It also made him realize that he had become so invisible to his family that they didn’t even notice when he never came home.

When he walked into Magnus’ room he saw all the photographs of them together. There were loads of them, his favorite being one Magnus’ mother took of them, they were in front of the fire cuddled up. They had fallen asleep watching a movie, they were so wrapped in each other, you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. He smiled and changed into some sweat pants and a hoodie and then walked downstairs and smiled at his boyfriend, who hadn’t changed like he normally would.

“You ready?” Magnus asked.

Alec smiled, “always.”

Alec intertwined their fingers and walked out the door as Magnus asked him one simple question, “what did Maryse actually make.”

“My favorite, salmon.”

Magnus looked at Alec flabbergasted, “you hate salmon.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t really know how to end so I left it there.


End file.
